Falling for You
by ArtemisMoonlightstars
Summary: Riley, Maya and Lucas have a decision to make. Both Maya and Lucas don't want to hurt Riley. This is a story of Lucaya but also a story of friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Deciding

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is sort of like a teen drama. Also YOU MUST HAVE SEEN SKI LODGE PART 1, However some stuff aren't the same obviously. Ski lodge is more of an inspiration for this story. I also do not own any of these characters or Girl meets World**_

Riley, Maya and Lucas were all sitting on the bay window that was at the Ski Lodge.

"So the triangle has to die?" said Maya again to Riley who was looking at her orange leaf.

"Yes, that is what I said. So Lucas, who did you decide and then we can go from there."

Lucas looked at Riley then at Maya. "I don't want to say. I don't want to hurt one of you" Lucas then looked down at his hands that were lying on his lap.

"Lucas you can't hurt one of us. We are all friends nothing will ever change that. Right Maya?" Maya did know they would stay friends but deep down it would hurt her if

Lucas chose Riley but she also knew that maybe that's what needed to happen. Maya was stronger than Riley but not in a bad way. Riley is more sensitive than Maya is

and she just can't control it. Riley would never be able to take the hurt if Lucas chose Maya. Maya had done this before; pretending to not like Lucas. Just being his

friend was enough for her. Riley meant more to her than . . . well Lucas did mean a lot to her to but this is different. They are getting closer to Lucas actually picking

and before she had more time. She just needed time to feel that deep down Lucas did like her and cared her for but now, now it's time to let him go. _For Riley._ She then

decided that she needed to convince Lucas to choose Riley.

"Lucas, tell us who you picked we promise, neither one of us will get hurt." Lucas looked at both of them again. He had already made the decision. He liked Riley

because she was nice and sweet. She made him laugh with her silliness. She was the perfect girl for him. However, she didn't allow him to be himself. He would have to

maintain this persona of pure perfection. He was flawed along with everyone else but Riley doesn't want Lucas to be bad, she wants him to be good. There is nothing

wrong with wanting someone to be good but he has his faults. Then again he's only human. It's not her fault. That's just the way she is but if he was going to be with

her he has to accept all of her. Maya on the other hand has her own bad side. She is capable of a lot. She could rob a bank if she really wanted to. Lucas admitted that he

used to be that type of person. He learned the hard way that, that isn't the right path for anyone. Maya has learned that also. She only uses her _craziness_ for helping

the people she cares about. She threatened two of her old friends to protect Riley. _That's who she was. A protector just like him._ Maya has a good heart even if she

doesn't want to admit it. She would accept him for the bad parts and she may even instigate that part of him. However, she would stop him in the end because she has

good in her. Just like the time she wanted Lucas to beat up that guy for bullying Farkle. Lucas was about to do something that he would regret later but Maya stopped

him. Out of everyone it was Maya who stopped him. Maya, the girl who understands that Lucas gets angry at times and accepts it but stops him when he goes too far.

But she gets defensive when things get too real. It would take a long time for Maya to let go of some of the habits that she has but then again who doesn't have faults?


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

After a long moment of silence Farkle, Zay and Smackle walk in from the outside. "So, how's everything going?" said Zay with a mouthful of hot dog he just had from

his lunch.

"Fine, just fine." Said Maya looking disgusted.

"Did you guys decide yet? Because you know deciding would make things a lot easier you know. Just decide. DECIDE ALREADY" said Farkle gasping for air as if he just

let all his frustrations with his friends go.

"Yes, decide friends. It would make things a heck of a lot easier." Smackle said winking at Lucas. Lucas then shakes his head and stands up quickly.

"No" Riley then pulls down Lucas. "You have to stay here until it's decided."

"What? I am not staying here all day." Said Maya standing up and then sits on the couches that are in front of a TV set and a fireplace.

"Maya . . ." says Riley while walking towards her. "We have to decide this. It's the only thing that will make things easier, for all of us" _Oh I'm going to make things_

 _easier,_ Maya thought to herself.

"How about you guys figure this out and Farkle, Smackle, Zay and I will go have some fun." Maya started walking towards Farkle, Smackle and Zay who were standing

close to the door. She knew what she was doing and it was for the best.

"Are you sure Maya?" said Farkle looking concerned what the consequences would be, for her leaving the situation. Maya felt pain in her heart but smirked and started

going out the door "Oh, yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Lucas" said Riley while giving Lucas puppy dog eyes. "Who'd ya pick?"

Lucas started feeling uncomfortable and stands up quickly. "Riley, I told you I can't be the only one who makes the decision it has to come from all of us."

"Well Maya left. Who else is there to make the decision?" says Riley looking down at her leaf again.

Lucas then looks out of the door that Maya just left from. _What is she doing?_ Lucas thought to himself.

Riley stares at Lucas who was looking toward the door that Maya had just left from. "Lucas what are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to make the right choice Riley. And I just don't know what is." Lucas then goes to sit next to Riley who was sitting on the bay window bench.

Maya, Farkle Smackle and Zay come in later on in the day to which Riley and Lucas are no longer at the bay window. Farkle notices that Maya looks upset but she changes her expression to a smirk. Farkle knows that the smirk is a defense mechanism. Maya then decides to sit where Lucas sat on the bay window bench. Farkle and Zay come and join her. They all stare at Smackle who was standing at the door. "Um, Smackle are you going to sit down with us." Said Farkle.

"No, to much drama happens on the bay windows. I'm going up stairs. I'll see you guys later." She then delivered a giant grin and skips up stairs.

After a long moment of silence Maya decides to break it. "So…."

"Maya, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Farkle notices that Maya is trying to self destruct in order for Lucas to pick Riley.

"We are all on Riley's defense committee aren't we?" she then turns to face Zay.

"Yeah, but don't you want to be happy?" Zay also starts noticing what Maya was doing.

"I've lived in disappointment all my life. When life gets hard, Riley was always there. I can't just stop being there for her the moment I start liking a boy. It's not fair for her."

"What about Lucas, Maya? You can't just disregard his feelings." Said Zay.

"Lucas already likes Riley. He only was skeptical because he thought he had a chance with me but if I take away that chance…" Maya then paused and the sighed.

"Then it will make things easier for all of us."

"But Maya we are also on your defense committee too." Said Farkle looking sad as ever for all his friends.

"If you are on my committee you'd do this for me Farkle. You'd convince him to pick Riley. I would never forgive you if you didn't . . . promise me Farkle." Said Maya.

Farkle knew that if he made any other choice besides the one that Maya presented him with both Riley and Maya would lose. Riley would be heart broken that Lucas chose Maya and Maya would be heart broken because of Riley. There is only one chose he could make. He then nodded his head to Maya.

"Hold on a second" said Zay concerned. "What about Lucas? Is no one concerned about his feelings?"

"He's a protector Zay. All he ever wants to do is the right thing. He's Ranger Rick" said Maya smiling.

"He will know deep down it is also the right decision."

Zay then stood up and said "No, I won't have any part of this . . . it's not fair for him and it's not fair for you. I love Riley too and her feelings. But life is hard and she needs to find that out."

"Zay, she needs to be protected I promised her that a long time ago. I won't change my mind" said Maya sitting him back down.

"I won't either." Said Farkle disappointed in himself.

Zay then stood up and while heading up stairs saying "I'm sorry but I can't do this".

"Will he try to convince Lucas." Said Maya in a worried tone.

"Probably, but Lucas is also part of the Riley defense committee. He'll do the right thing."


	4. Chapter 4

It's the next day at the ski lodge; everyone has already eaten their breakfast and are now in the lobby of the ski lodge. Maya comes and sits down in front of the fireplace. Riley then comes and joins her. Lucas notices this and decides to sit somewhere else just to clear his mind. Lucas, Zay and Farkle sit on the bay window. Smackle is in front of the stairs deciding whom to sit with and she choses to sit with the boys.

"Maya how are you feeling?" said Riley sensing a bit of tension with Maya.

Maya smirks and says "Fine Riles, how about you?"

"I'm feeling rather splendid Maya. I feel like today is going to be a great day! The sun is shining! We are all here together. What could go wrong?"

Maya starts to look at Lucas who is sitting on the opposite side of the room. Everyone else is sitting with him talking about who knows what. He looks up and meets Maya's eyes. She quickly looks away from him and smirks at Riley again. "Today is going to be a great day Riles. I promise you." Riley looks at Maya with a searchful look but then smiles her happy grin. "You're such a great friend Maya! I love you." She then hugs Maya.

On the other side of the room Farkle and Zay are talking about what Mr. Matthews has planned for the trip. Lucas is staring at Maya and Riley hugging. Maya spots Lucas from behind Riley's shoulder and smiles at him. He chuckles and waves to her.

"Lucas . . . Lucas . . . LUCAS!" said Zay starring at what he was looking at.

"Hmm what?" Said Lucas distracted.

"Mr. Matthews is going to chaperon us Skiing today Lucas." Said Farkle also looking at what Lucas what looking at. Maya then quickly looked away from all of them and continued to talk with Riley.

Lucas then turned to face them all. "Oh, yeah that's going to be really fun."

"Farkle, is scared though. He doesn't know if he'll be able to." Said Zay trying to bring back the conversation.

"Oh well you can stay with me buddy I'll help you." Said Lucas also back to the conversation.

"Oh. Well this is going to be embarrasig." Said Farkle.

"It's alright Farkle. I am going to be with you no need to feel embarrassed." Said Smackle hugging Farkle tightly. Farkle smiled and said "Thanks Smackle."

Maya and Riley start to walk towards everyone.

"Hey Riles." Said Farkle smiling then stares at Maya and frowns. Maya then smirks and says "So we are going to ski today?".

"Yeah. I'm going to help Farkle. He's scared apparently." Said Lucas standing up along with everyone else on the bay window bench.

"Thanks Lucas." Said Farkle embarrassed. Lucas then gave an _I'm sorry buddy_ look.

"No need to be embarrassed Farkle." Said Riley with a huge smile.

"To bad I can't go." Said Riley looking down at her ankle.

"We can go do something else." Said Maya getting an idea.

"Like what?" said Riley.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go _do_ something else." Said Maya smirking at everyone.

"Maya. You aren't supposed to leave the class. Everyone is supposed to stay together." Said Lucas concerned of where Maya was going with this.

"Well Riley is alone." Said Maya.

"Yeah but her mom is staying here." Said Lucas.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that? We can go do something. Right Riley?" said Maya.

Everyone started looking at Maya then at Riley.

"I don't kno – "

"Ring power" said Maya interrupting her.

"Ring power" said Riley in defeat.

"Maya. No, we aren't leaving if we know you guys are going to do something wrong." Said Lucas in a concerning tone.  
"Maya. Stop it." Said Zay. He knew what she was trying to do.

Everyone started looking just at Maya. Maya rolls her eyes and says "Fine. But I'm still staying with Riley. She needs me. I can't just leave her alone."

Everyone hesitates for a bit. Farkle then makes eye contact with Maya and mouths _I got it._

"Come on guys. It's the new Maya. She won't do anything that she's not supposed to. We can trust her." Said Farkle.

Right then Cory and Josh come through the door.

"Come on guys lets a'go a'skiing." Said Mr. Matthew with a huge smile.

"I'm staying with Riley Mr. Matthews" Maya continues to say.

"That's fine. Her moms here anyway." Said Mr. Matthews.

Everyone starts going out the door. Lucas was the last one out. He makes eye contact with Maya and smiles. Once everyone finaly is out the door Maya says "Come on Riles. Lets explore."


	5. Chapter 5

After the rest of the class entered the ski lodge and headed up stairs Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Josh and Cory enter last. They come to a sudden stop when they noticed Maya and Riley sitting on the bay window bench with Topanga standing with her hands on her hips.

"What is all this?" said Cory in a concerning voice.

"Maya and Riley decided they would go exploring. They made it to a souvenir shop and were ratted out by the store manager. Maya apparently decided to steal a keychain" Said Topanga looking at both Riley and Maya.

"Maya I thought you said you weren't going to do anything." Said Lucas in a worried tone.

"You all head up stairs. We are going to have a little chat with Riley and Maya." Said Mr. Matthews disappointed.

After a huge lecture Cory said that Riley was grounded and he was to call Maya's mom when they head back. He also told them that they weren't allowed to participate in any more activities, they were to stay in the lodge with a chaperon in the room at all times.

Maya and Riley are now sitting in the lobby sitting near the fireplace.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Riles." Said Maya swinging her head down. Even though she did it on purpose, she still felt bad for Riley. Riley hated getting in trouble, but it had to be done.

"Oh it's ok Maya. I'm sorry we got in trouble for me tracking snow in with my stupid ankle brace. We wouldn't have gotten caught another wise."

"You will always defend me, wouldn't you Riley?" said Maya with a smile on her face.

"Of course I would Maya. You're my best friend." Said Riley hugging her.

Farkle, Zay and Lucas are coming down stairs and sat on the couches that were in front of the fireplace.

There was a long silence before Lucas decided to break it,

"You told us you weren't going to do anything Maya." Said Lucas looking down at his hands. Maya could sense his anger

There was a pause before Maya decided to answer back.

"Well you know me. You never know when I decide to do something crazy." Maya snapped back.

"Yeah you would have before. I thought you were different Maya. You're a good person. Whether or not you decide to admit that to yourself." Said Lucas. Riley looked at Lucas with searchful eyes, wondering where that came from.

This time no one decided to talk for a very long time. Josh enters from up stairs and sees that everyone is quiet and he notices a sudden awkwardness.

"What's going on with all of you?" said Josh. He was contemplating whether or not to sit or

stand or possibly leave. Josh then sat down next to Maya who was sitting in front of the

fireplace. Lucas seemed to take annoyance to this and decided to stand up and head up

stairs. Riley noticed this and seemed displeased. Zay followed after Lucas. Farkle felt a bit of

awkward tension. "Hey Riley would you like me to help you up stairs?" said Farkle.

"Oh ok. Thanks Farkle." Riley then got up and headed towards Farkle who was near the stairs. Once Riley and Farkle were away Josh decided to start a conversation.

"So did you buy any great stuff from the souvenir store?" said Josh genuinely interested. Maya felt a little displeased by the question but she knew he was only joking.

"We didn't get anything. The manager called the lodge before we could do anything _fun_." Said Maya looking down at her hands.

"Oh sorry to here . . . So Lucas is trying to decide between you and Riley I hear." Said Josh trying to change the subject. Josh brining up Lucas caught Maya off guard. She felt pained talking about Lucas with Josh. Lucas is a person that Maya very much wanted to be in a relationship with and Josh was always more like a distraction and she can admit that she just likes him for his looks. She began to feel the gears in her head start to spin and she had an idea. She needed Lucas to pick Riley or else she would never forgive herself. She also knew that if this all worked out as planned she would have to move on eventually and Josh would be the best way to do that.

"Enough about Lucas. But why _not_ you and I . . . hmm?" said Maya smirking changing the subject. Josh planned out his answer carefully even though Maya knew what his response would be.

"You know why Maya. I'm too old for you." He said looking down at his hands.

"Yes but does that mean you don't like me at all?" said Maya making sure to look closely at his expressions.

"I – I um. Well I don't want to say no.," said Josh sitting up straight. _I got him_ Maya thought to herself.

"Look I like you. Why don't you like me? It can't just be because of our age difference." Said Maya.

"Maya you don't get it. It's weird. You're a freshman in high school. I'm a freshman in college. Three years isn't that much but it's not right. You haven't lived enough life for me. Maybe when you graduate high school something could happen but for now let's just be friends." Said Josh with a friendly smile. Maya didn't want that. She needed a distraction from the feelings that she was for Lucas _now_ and she could see that Josh couldn't do that for her. She tried to not look frustrated but Josh could clearly tell something was bothering her.

"Maya are you alright?" said Josh.

"I'm fine. This is fine. Look I get what you're saying and I totally agree. You can go now." Maya said panicking a little. "Are you sure? You don't look ok." Josh said in a worried tone. "Look you don't have to make this into a big deal – "

"Go Josh. I'm fine! I don't need you anymore." Said Maya cutting Josh off and quickly getting up. Josh could see that he wasn't wanted anymore. He started making his way up stairs but turns back and says "I'm sorry Maya." He then quickly heads up stairs. Maya then sat back down and started tearing up. She needed this distraction and now its gone. _How pathetic_ she thought to herself crying for someone who isn't even hers. Lucas is the one she truly wants but she can't have him.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the final day at the ski lodge resort trip. It's early in the morning and Lucas is the only one sitting on the couches that are in front of the TV. The thoughts that are going through his head are too much for him to handle. He gets frustrated and lets out a huge sigh. Zay who is coming down the stairs says "Woah buddy calm down there."

"Oh, gosh. Zay don't scare me like that. I didn't even know you were there." Said Lucas with his hand over his chest. Zay starts walking towards Lucas. He decides to sit on the couch that is right in front of him.

"So . . . life getting complicated?" said Zay making himself comfortable.

"That's an understatement." Said Lucas.

"To be completely honest I think you're just making this into something much more complicated then it really is. You already chose someone." Said Zay.

"I did. But the person I chose will _make_ things complicated. Which is the problem." Said Lucas letting out another big sigh.

"I hope you know that I can smell you're bad breath all the way from here." Said Zay trying to clear away Lucas's _stinky_ breath.

"This is serious Zay." Said Lucas.

"I know. I know. Look why would it be complicated if that's who you want to be with? I don't understand." Said Zay shaking his head mostly to himself but Lucas noticed.

"Don't judge me Zay. And no it _is_ much more complicated. I care about them both but the person I chose . . . it will make things worse. Possibly for all of us." Said Lucas leaning back into the couch.

"Well it would be a lot easier if you just told me. Man all this guessing is very irritating Lucas. WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST SAY WHAT THEY FEEL I MEAN IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO ASK FO – "

"IT'S MAYA ZAY. IT'S MAYA." Said Lucas noticing what he just shouted and quickly covered his mouth.

"No need Lucas. I already knew I just needed you to say it out loud." Said Zay laughing.

"Thanks." Said Lucas annoyed.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" said Zay.

"I know Maya. She'll never forgive me. She'll never forgive herself. I like Riley but she's more like a very good friend. But I like Maya more you know like, " _like like."_ Like in _that_ way, if you know what I mean." Said Lucas wondering if Zay understood.

"Ew. Yeah I get it Lucas." Said Zay.

"But then she stole stuff and took Riley with her. Why would she do that?" said Lucas confused again. Zay wanted to tell him everything but Zay was loyal to all of them he knew he couldn't do that.

"I don't think she meant that Lucas." Said Zay sadly. "Look Lucas one thing I always think about is what I want to do before I die. I'm not saying that you and Maya are going to run into the sunset and get married but you want to be with her _now._ Who knows if you're ever going to get that opportunity again? Why be scared about something you have no control over? You feel this way about her. Say it loud and say it proud Lucas." Said Zay trying really hard to reach his friend. Just then Lucas and Zay heard a sound on the top of the stairs, they both looked back but nothing seemed to be there.

"It's 9:00 already ,we should probably go get breakfast before we get stuck with the nasty _surprise_ oatmeal." Said Lucas getting up and heading towards the door.

"Why does oatmeal even need to be a surprise? It's oatmeal, it's really only supposed to be oats." Said Zay following him out.

Farkle finished breakfast earlier then everyone else. He was sitting on the bay wind bench contemplating what he heard Lucas and Zay talking about. He was worried that Lucas might actually choose Maya. He felt anger towards himself. How could he be doing this with his friends? Is _he_ even doing the right thing? He wants Lucas to do the right thing but he doesn't even know if he is hurting his friends or not. For sure Maya would never forgive him if he doesn't help her out. Riley would be hurt by Lucas and Maya. Maya would be hurt because of Riley. Maya would stop talking to everyone. There is just too much at stake. At least that's what he wants to believe.

Lucas must have also finished breakfast early because he was sitting on the bench that was in front of the fireplace. He must have been really lost in thought because he didn't even notice Farkle. Farkle comes and sits with Lucas. Lucas sighs and then Farkle sighs.

"So who'd you pick?" said Farkle. Lucas looked agitated and said "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"Well, we just want to know whether or not you are making the right decision." Said Farkle.

"All I ever think about is making the right decision. What about what I really wanted?" said Lucas about to comment again but Farkle interrupts.

"If you chose Maya. You made the wrong choice." Says Farkle painfully.

"Um, uh wh- why would you say that?" said Lucas fidgeting with his sweater laces.

"She's a bad influence Lucas. On you and on Riley. Don't you think you would revert back to _Texas Lucas_ if you were with her?." Said Farkle. Deep down this was killing him.

"Maybe the old her but the new her. She's got a good heart Farkle. She's a protector of her friends just like m –" Farkle then interrupts again.

"Maybe the old Maya? Did you not see what she did yesterday? She tried convincing Riley of doing bad things. No, she _made_ Riley do bad things. Do you not think she would try doing that to you too?"

" I don't know Farkle. That didn't even seem like Maya. It seemed like something she would do before and something I would have been tempted to do before too." Says Lucas remembering the conversation he had with Zay.

"You honestly think Maya changed? She's Maya, Lucas. She does what she wants –" Lucas then interrupts Farkle.

"Wait a second, I thought you cared for Maya. Why are you telling me all these negative things about her?" said Lucas defensively.

"Lucas, I will love Maya and Riley till the day I die. But they are fire and ice. Riley is pure of heart and Maya isn't. _I_ need a balance in my life, which is why I would never chose between them. But if you choose Riley, you would be keeping the good parts of you, do you really want Maya messing that up?" Said Farkle regretting every word he was saying. _How am I lying this well?_ Farkle thought to himself.

" You and Maya would never stop fighting. You would bicker until the day one of you dies. Do you really want that Lucas?" Lucas started becoming very confused. Every word that Zay had just told him slowly started disappearing. Lucas quickly got up and started heading towards the door. "I need some fresh air."


End file.
